


Sixty-Nine

by Erwan_O_Dannan



Series: ⚽️ [25]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Lemon mais pas trop, Olympique de Marseille, blague
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwan_O_Dannan/pseuds/Erwan_O_Dannan
Summary: La suite de la soirée d'Amandine et Anaële





	Sixty-Nine

**Author's Note:**

> Attention, cette nouvelle contient des scènes des scènes très explicites de rapports sexuels consentis entre deux femmes.
> 
> **  
[Până la sânge - Carla's Dreams](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0MA6M4LfiV4)  
**
> 
> ****  
  


********Amandine ouvrit la porte, et Anaële se précipita sur ses lèvres. Elles s'embrasèrent fougueusement, jusqu'arriver au lit de la gardienne.

An' se fit plaquée contre le matelas, tandis que la plus jeune, enlevait ses vêtements. Rien que la vue du corps parfait de la sportive lui soufflait le rouges aux joues et la chaleur au bas-ventre. La gardienne vint s'assoir sur ses cuisses, en s'assurant de bien appuyer son entre-jambe sur celle de Guévarec.

Les deux femmes continuaient de donner à l'autre des baisers enflammés. N'en pouvant plus, Anaële voulut enlever ses habits, mais Joly lui prit ses mains, les lui tenant au-dessus de sa tête.

« Tututut, tu ne fais rien ce soir, » lui dit la gardienne, tout en entrecoupant ses paroles par un frottement léger de ses lèvres contre celles de sa compagne.

La dominée sourit, et consentit à se laisser faire. Elle ferma les yeux, alors qu'Amandine lui passait son tricot au-dessus de la tête, pour l'envoyer s'échouer un peu plus loin. La Marseillaise joua quelques temps avec le nombril de sa partenaire, lui envoyant des petites décharges d'électricité dans tout son corps.

Le pantalon suivit le haut dans son exploration d'un coin de mer obscure de la chambre, et Anaële se liquéfiait sur place. Elle ressentait trop d'émotions à la fois, et le plaisir que lui procurait Amandine l'envoyait côtoyer les séraphins.

Les sous-vêtements partirent eux aussi, tout comme la pudeur d'An', qui exprimait pleinement sa gratitude envers Joly. Guévarec se mit à entrevoir le paradis, alors que la tête de la jolie blonde se trouvait entre ses jambes, et l'atteignit enfin avec un léger coup de langue.

Épuisées, les deux femmes se laissèrent tomber dans le lit, s'endormant, rêvant d'un autre monde où cette scène se répétait chaque soir, jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. 

℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘


End file.
